Shadow Princess
by DragonflySerenade
Summary: Aubrey ponders things and hopefully finds love. Update every other day if possible.
1. Bree Wonders and Wanders

When did everything change? Bree pondered when she should have been focusing on her math assignment at the moment, but the blank wall before her was more comforting. Twelve more minutes till class was over and then she would have to face the reality of him. Not wanting to deal with him Bree decided to spend her lunch hour in the library, the one place she knew he would never step foot in. "I wish I had just skipped classes today" Bree thought as she slouched in the chair and let out a groan out of frustration.

She could avoid him all day at school, but there was nowhere she could hide on her walk back to her dorm. He knew her routine and always made it so he would walk with her to her dorm when her last class let out. She could catch a ride with her best friend Chloe, but she didn't feel like dealing with the happy-go-lucky fireball especially when she was already getting a headache from too much thinking. Releasing a sigh Bree reluctantly got up packed her literature notes away and cautiously stepped out into the hallway. He wasn't there.

He wasn't at the end of the hall with a coffee in hand for her. Yeah she didn't feel like dealing with him, but at the same time it still hurt when he wasn't there. He was never, not there. Feeling disappointed Bree walked in the opposite direction of her dorms and toward Becas dorm. Upon approaching Becas room she could already hear the music blasting and instantly felt less stressed. Beca let her in not questioning why she was there.

Beca knew why she was there. From an outsiders point of view Beca and Bree weren't very close, but the two were pretty good friends despite their predispositions. Beca handed Bree a cup of chamomile tea and sat on the other end of the couch waiting for Bree to express herself. After about 15 minutes Bree put her tea on the side table, laid down with her head landing on Becas lap. Beca started stroking Bree's blonde locks knowing doing so helped her relax.

Staring up into Becas striking blue eyes Bree clearly understood why Chloe was so smitten with the girl. If she didn't start talking soon though she knew Beca would call in reinforcements and today was not a day for reinforcements. No today Bree didn't feel like getting wild, today she actually felt like having a serious talk. She had so many thoughts running through her head this past week. Letting out a breath Bree started to tell Beca her predicament.


	2. Bree Shares

_We were just kids when I fell in love with him. It's been thirteen years since then and I'm not sure if I love him as he is now or the sweet kid I keep in my heart. He's my comfort zone and right now I'm so confused whether I ever really did love him. Yes I want him in my life, but at the same time I'd prefer if he wasn't. I feel as though I have no feelings. I mean I felt nothing when he told me he was dating my sworn enemy and if I loved him would I really not care? And gah I can't focus in class because someone keeps distracting me and I keep wondering about my emotions. I just might fail this class and do you know what that's going to do to my GPA?! Ahh..Whatever I don't care. And gosh right now Chloe is irritating me 'cause she can't stop talking about her crush every time I'm with her. I'm so up and down. And then there's Stacie. I've known her my whole life, but lately I've been realizing that she's grown so much from the little girl I used to run around with catching dragonflies. And GAH I hate that she keeps getting with all these douchebags. Like seriously, she deserves so much better. I grew up watching her blossom into this wonderful woman and people just take advantage of her. Others might not see it, but Stacie is special.(silent pause) So whatcha' think Becs?_

BM: First of all, I'm the only girl Jesse has ever dated so are you saying I was your sworn enemy?

AP: Of course Beca, since the first day I met you I could tell you had a toner for Chlo and by dating him, although it was short lived, you were hurting my best friend.

BM: Why did me dating Jesse hurt Chloe?!

AP: Are you serious?! It's so freaking obvious you guys have a thing for each other, but that's not the point right now Beca.

BM: Oh right….. b-but when you're finished were coming back to that

AP: Yeah, yeah whatever. So what do you think?

BM: Well…I say you're in love with Stace

AP: What?! What are talking about…"I'm in love with Stacie."

BM: Yeah well that's what your body says…

AP: What? You just lost me. What your body says? I'm just laying here on your couch. How does me laying here say I love Stacie?

BM: That's not how I meant it. What I meant was; you were going on about Jesse and stuff, but the moment you started talking about Stacie I felt your body relaxed somewhat.

AP: Maybe because I was getting to the end of my thoughts and it was finally off my chest

BM: That could be true, but it wasn't just that. The moment you brought her up your eyes sparkled with a hint a pain, your mouth made that cute little smile where only one corner slightly turns up, and your voice changed to a gentle tone when you said she was special.

AP: Gee Becs for someone who acts all tough and aloof you sure are observant.

BM: Well what can I say, it's my best attribute. Anyways so what I think is you're in love with Stace.

AP: I'm in love with Stacie? (She was still unsure about that statement, but she started thinking about all the memories she shared with the girl)

 _10 minutes of silence passes as Aubrey reminisces_

BM: Hey there, you're awfully quiet, mind letting me in on what's going on in there? (Tapping on Bree's forehead)

AP: I've been looking at it all wrong for so long. I always thought I wanted my Shadow Prince but I always truly wanted the Shadow Princess.

BM: Shadow Prince, Shadow Princess? What the heck are you talking about?!

AP: You know…

BM: No I don't know. Care to explain?

AP: Have you ever loved making things with your shadow?

BM: You mean like shadow puppets, yeah I guess so

AP: Well yeah kind of like that. So when Jesse, Stacie, and I were kids we would make up dialogues and use our full body shadows to play out the scenario.

BM: Okay… I think I kind of get it. But I still don't get the Shadow Prince/Princess part.

AP: So we three would make up these stories and majority of the time it was about Kingdoms and Castles. Since me and Stacie are both girls we were Princess' and Jesse was the Prince. I don't really remember much of the progression of the stories, but it always had a part where the Prince would choose who he wanted as his Princess then we would hold hands and kiss.

BM: Wait you've kissed Jesse?

AP: What?! No it was our shadows only. All we did was lean towards each other till our shadows kissed.

BM: Oooh okay I get it. Carry on.

AP: Anyways I never really cared about the whole kissing part, but I'm very fond of the Shadow play. I linked me experiencing what love was with those particular memories. I just always figured that that meant I was in love with Jesse since he was the only boy. But thinking back about it now, my favorite part has always been when I would hold Stacie's hand not just in the shadows, but also in real life. She would glance back at me with this glint in her eye and the brightest of smiles plastered on her face and whisk me off to the world she was imagining. I lived for those days when she would just grab my hand and off we went. (eyes glazed over)

BM: Wow! I don't think I've ever experienced anything like that. It sounds magical. But I must say I never pictured you being able to love so deeply being the Aca-Nazi that you are.

AP: Gee thanks for making me feel so special. So glad I'm not the one crushing like crazy after you.

BM: Glad to be of service. By the way, what the heck did you mean Chloe and I have a thing for each other?

AP: Well what can I say… that's what "your body says." And also observation is so not your best attribute since you haven't noticed the things Chlo's body is saying.

BM: Okay stop it. I get the whole "your body says" sounded down right stupid, but you can't be serious. Chloe doesn't see me as more than a friend.

AP: Oh so no denying that you see her as more than a friend?!

BM: Shush you.

AP: Yeah yeah deny it all you want Mitchell. But I know what I see when I see it. And since I'm such a good friend I'm gonna help you out.

BM: oh really, how so?

AP: You're just gonna have to wait and see, so be prepared.

BM: Fine. Back to you, whatcha' gonna do now that you know you love Stace?

AP: I'm not sure. I mean I don't know how she feels. And I don't want to scare her off. I've known her my whole life I can't lose her. I just realized it now, but it just feels so right that I need to do something… right?!

BM: Well I'm all fresh outta ideas so all I gotta say is follow your heart Posen.


	3. Bree Breaks

Aubrey thanked and hugged Beca and was finally ready to go to her own dorm room. When she exited Beca's room she saw Stacie at the end of the hall making her way towards her. Beca knowing full well that Stacie was on her dorm floor coming to see her, since she got a text from her 5 minutes earlier, stuck her head out her room and loudly stated FOLLOW YOUR HEART POSEN. Aubrey froze for a quick second. She glanced back and saw a cheekily smiling Beca who gave her a knowing wink. When Bree turned her head back forward Stacie had somehow made it all the way down the hallway and was standing in front of her with a puzzled look.

SC: What's Beca talking about Aubs?

BM: You call her Aubs?!

AP: Only she can Mitchell!

BM: Oh really now?! I wonder why that is!

AP: Just cause okay!

SC: Yes Beca just cause. Anyways Aubs why is she yelling at you to "follow your heart"?

AP: (staring at the floor) It's nothing really Ace, I was just talking to Beca about some things that have been on my mind.

SC: You had things on your mind and you didn't come talk to me? (Slightly hurt tone)

AP: Well I didn't really come here to talk it just sorta happened.

BM: Wait so you don't come to me to talk?

AP: Not exactly, like I said it just happens.

BM: Then why do you come? (Completely mind-boggled)

AP: To drown out my thoughts. I know you're always blasting moody music and my music isn't exactly blasting worthy.

SC: Wait, so this isn't the first time? (Staring angrily at Bree)

AP: um no…

Stacie felt a pang in her heart and she couldn't help the tears that started to escape her eyes. She turned around and quickly walked away from the two. Aubrey couldn't move. She was feeling hurt seeing Stacie like that knowing she was the cause of it. She didn't know what to do. Silently she turned back towards Beca, slipped past her and curled up in her bed. Beca wasn't fully sure what had just happened. Seeing the look of anger yet sadness on Stacie's face Beca figured it was best to give her some time. Plus she couldn't leave Bree in the state she was. Beca climbed up next to Bree's curled up form and turned her music louder. Now was not a time for talking.

Eventually the pair fell asleep.

Beca woke up to her body feeling constricted. When sleep finally faded from her eyes she realized that sometime during the night Bree had managed to wrap herself around Beca. It wasn't a loving embrace though; it was more like holding on for dear life. After failing to pry herself out of Bree's grip Beca gave up, hoping the girl would wake soon. To her luck about five minutes after her struggle Bree started to stir out of sleep. She slowly opened her eyes not exactly sure where she was. When she realized she was holding onto Beca she started releasing her death grip on the little DJ.

The events of last night started to creep into Bree's mind and she couldn't help the silent tears that began to fall. Beca felt Bree's body start to slightly shake so she glanced at her and saw the girl was falling to pieces. She turned her body toward the blonde and took her into her arms and stroked her hair. She had never seen Aubrey like this. Beca had always secretly admired Bree, for the strong leader she was, and seeing her so fragile looking broke Beca's heart. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what to do.

Gently rocking Bree Beca started to sing lightly

 _I met a man of two feet tall_

 _This man was quite ambitious_

 _In a world that is so vicious to us all_

 _I said, "Hi," as he replied_

 _He said, "Listen to these words_

 _That I have lived by my whole life_

 _"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be_

 _And you're only as small as the world will make you seem_

 _When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall_

 _Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall"_

 _I met a man of 12 feet tall_

 _He towered like a giant_

 _In a world that was defiant of his height_

 _I said, "Hi," as he replied_

 _He said, "Listen to these words_

 _That I have dreaded my whole life_

 _"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be_

 _And you're only as small as the world will make you seem_

 _When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall_

 _Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall."_

 _I am a man of six feet tall_

 _Just looking for some answers_

 _In a world that answers none of them at all_

 _I'll say, "Hi," but not reply_

 _To the letters that you write_

 _Because I found some peace of mind_

 _'Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be_

 _And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem_

 _When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall_

 _I'll look on the brightside - I'm roughly six feet tall_

Twenty minutes had passed since Bree started crying and it was slowly coming to an end and her breathing was evening out. Her heart was still heavy, but she was all out of tears. She burrowed deeper into Beca's hug finding comfort in the shorty's embrace. Someone frantically knocking on Beca's door startled Bree out of the embrace. Beca gets up to answer her door, but not before turning to Bree to let her know she'll be right back once she sent the person away. 

**Song: On the Brightside - NeverShoutNever**


	4. Bree Helps

There standing in Beca's doorway is Chloe not looking like herself. She looks as if she hadn't slept with her bloodshot eyes and there's worry written all over her face. Concerned Beca steps out into the hallway closing her door quietly so as not to alarm Bree. Chloe is still standing there, but hasn't spoken a word so Beca takes the initiative.

BM: Chlo are you alright?

CB: Becs I need your help. (She barely manages to say while holding back tears)

BM: What's wrong?

CB: It's Aubrey, she's missing.

BM: What do you mean missing? (Clearly confused since Bree is currently in her room)

CB: She never came home last night. I tried calling her cell, but it goes straight to voicemail. I even asked Jesse if he knew where she was and he said he hadn't seen her all day yesterday. And I can't get ahold of Stacie as well. I didn't know who else to go to Bec. I'm so scared somethings happened to her, she never stays out anywhere.

BM: Um… just wait here let me go grab my phone and shoes. (The situation becoming clear to Beca what was going on. Not sure what Bree wanted she made up an excuse to get Chloe to wait for her while she went to check with Bree)

Feeling bad about leaving Chloe outside Beca makes her way quickly to Bree. Bree is now lying on her back humming the song Beca was singing earlier. She sees Beca and notices the girl looks worried so she questions her.

AP: Who was that at the door? Is everything alright?

BM: Oh… (A little startled when she hears Bree talking) It's actually Chloe.

AP: Chloe? What's she doing here?

BM: Um…she kind of thinks you're missing. And I didn't know if I should've told her you weren't so I freaked out and told her to wait while I grabbed my phone and shoes.

AP: Missing?! OMG (grabbing her phone she takes off airplane mode and her phone starts to buzz away letting her know she has 36 missed calls and 15 texts)

BM: What do I do? (Freaking out and waiting for Aubrey to make a decision)

AP: Oh my gosh bring her in she must be going crazy out there.

BM: Okay.

Beca opens her door and sure enough Chloe is pacing and mumbling to herself. Beca tries to get her attention, but the redhead clearly can't hear her so she grabs her hand and pulls her into the room.

CB: What are you doing Beca?! We need to go find Bree! (Not noticing Bree on Beca's bed)

BM: Um yeah about that…Bree's not missing.

CB: What do you mean not missing?! Were you not listening earlier?

At this moment Chloe's eyes drift to Beca's bed and notices Bree lying there. She jumps to her own conclusions.

CB: Bree! What are you doing here?! Wait you guys are secretly dating?! (Her voice has a hint of pain) I-I've gotta go

Chloe turns quickly on her heel and tries to rush out of Beca's room whilst tears are spilling. Before she can get halfway out the door she's being pulled back in.

Aubrey had sensed what was gonna happen when Chloe spotted her on the bed and quickly got up to catch her before she fled.

AP: Chloe it's not what you're thinking.

CB: (half-yelling) Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid! Why didn't you just tell me Bree? You know how I feel about her. (fully yelling now) What did you think it was funny to listen to me rant knowing full well I couldn't have her cause you already did!

AP: Chlo, I would never do that to you. Will you just listen to me?

CB: Why should I?! You're just gonna make excuses.

AP: Then don't! Just do me a favor and listen to Beca.

Frustrated Bree turns around and walks towards Beca who looks like a deer in the headlights. They start to whisper argue.

AP: You need to tell her how you feel!

BM: What why?!

AP: Because she won't listen unless you tell her you love her.

BM: L-Love her? I don't know what you're talking about.

AP: Oh give it up. I told I would help you and well here it is. Tell her.

BM: I don't know how (Sheepishly looking down to the floor)

AP: Then just kiss her!

BM: I-I-I can't do that.

AP: OMG here (grabbing Becas guitar and shoving it in her arms) Then sing. I know you already have a song in mind that relays your feelings.

BM: (Through gritted teeth) I don't know how you know that but fine!

Closing her eyes and taking a big breath Beca sits on the floor in front of Chloe and starts to strum her guitar. Before she sings the first line she catches Chloe's gaze and holds it for the duration of the song.

 _When your tears are spent on your last pretense_

 _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

 _When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles_

 _And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

 _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_

 _When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless_

 _When you try to speak but you make no sound_

 _And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

 _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _I will stay_

 _Nobody will break you,_

 _Yeah_

 _Trust in me, trust in me_

 _Don't pull away_

 _Trust in me, trust in me_

 _I'm just trying to keep this together,_

 _Because I could do worse and you could do better_

 _Tears are spent on your last pretense_

 _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

 _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _Nobody will break you_

 _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up_

 _And I will hide you when it gets too much_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _Nobody will break you_

Beca finishes singing and Chloe is standing there stunned. The room is silent. Feeling the adrenaline from confessing Beca quickly stands, ditching the guitar on the floor, and approaches Chloe. Their gaze has yet to be broken. Beca reaches out and caresses Chloe's cheek, leans in, and captures the redheads' lips with her own. After what seemed like a minute but really was only like 15 seconds she breaks the kiss and plants one on Chloe's forehead before taking a step back and burns a hole into the ground with her eyes.

Chloe finally breaks out of her trance and looks at Beca who is looking at the floor intensely. She steps toward the girl and gently lifts her head, but Beca avoids her eyes. She waits till she captures her eyes and does the only thing she knows how to do to express her emotions. She sings.

 _Baby, I love you_

 _I never want to let you go_

 _The more I think about,_

 _The more I want to let you know:_

 _That everything you do,_

 _Is super fucking cute_

 _And I can't stand it_

The goofiest smile creeps onto Beca's face upon hearing Chloe curse

 _I've been searching for_

 _A girl that's just like you_

 _Cause I know_

 _That your heart is true_

 _Baby, I love you_

 _I never want to let you go_

 _The more I think about,_

 _The more I want to let you know:_

 _That everything you do,_

 _Is super-duper cute_

 _And I can't stand it_

 _Let's sell all our shit,_

 _And run away_

 _To sail the ocean blue_

 _Then you'll know,_

 _That my heart is true_

 _Baby, I love you_

 _I never want to let you go_

 _The more I think about,_

 _The more I want to let you know:_

 _That everything you do,_

 _Is super-duper cute_

 _And I can't stand it_

 _You, you got me where you want me_

 _Cause I'll do anything to please you_

 _Just to make it through:_

 _Another year_

 _You, I saw you across the room_

 _And I knew that this is gonna_

 _Blossom into something beautiful._

 _You're beautiful._

 _Baby, I love you_

 _I never want to let you go_

 _The more I think about,_

 _The more I want to let you know:_

 _That everything you do,_

 _Is super-duper cute_

 _And I can't stand it_

 _No I can't stand it_

 _No I can't stand it_

Chloe finishes singing and not a second later is she pulling Beca into an earth-shattering kiss filled with all the emotions her heart wanted to portray. After almost a minute she pulls away reluctantly. She notices that Beca's eyes are still closed like she didn't want it to end. A thought crosses her mind that Beca truly is super-duper cute. Finally the shorty's eyes flutter open and she quietly states "I take it you love me back." "Forever and always" Chloe replies as she places a kiss on the Beca's nose.

 **Songs:**

 **Beside You - Marianas Trench**

 **Can't Stand it - NeverShoutNever**


	5. Bree Realizes

AP: You're Welcome (half smiling/half smirking)

BM: Oh Shit! I forgot you were here (jumping slightly)

CB: Hey Bree! (In a chipper voice)

AP: Really Chlo?! That's all you gotta say after accusing me of secretly dating the she-devil. (Slight sarcastic tone)

CB: I'm sorry

AP: Whatever it's understandable.

CB: What are you doing here anyways?! I thought you two didn't care to entertain each other outside of the Bella's? (Obviously puzzled)

BM: I tolerate her. But apparently Bree comes to me to drown out her thoughts and here I thought she actually came to me to talk. (Feigning hurt)

CB: Drown out her thoughts? Wait, Bree talks to you about stuff? (Looking between the two)

AP: Yeah well she's always playing her moody music so loud and I find it oddly comforting when I got things on my mind. And the talking just happens sometimes.

CB: Sometimes? What happens the other times?

AP: She calls in reinforcements and we have a wild night a.k.a. Bella's random club nights.

CB: Wait so you mean those rare times Beca suggested the Bella's hit up the club were times you had things on your mind and not because she just wanted to get drunk?!

AP: Yeah kind of, but putting it that way maybe she did just want to get drunk.

BM: Hello I'm standing right here. And no I didn't do it just to get drunk. It's just alcohol loosens people up and makes them think simply about problems they make complicated or at least that's what it does to me.

CB: Wow lots I'm learning about you already love and we haven't even had a date.

BM: I promise there's still plenty more to learn.

CB: I can't wait to find out. Oh shoots I gotta let people know Bree's not missing?

AP: Just who did you tell I was missing? (Cringing not really wanting to know)

CB: Just the Bella's and Jesse.

AP: Oh great (sighing)

CB: What's wrong? (Concerned)

AP: Stacie knew I was here and now she's gonna know I've slept here instead of going after her. (On the verge of tears)

Beca quickly steps over to Bree and wraps her up in a hug. Chloe is surprised by this action since Beca is 1) not normally touchy feely and 2) she's being touchy feely with Bree of all people. Chloe heart surges with pride seeing this side of Beca she didn't know existed. She quickly shakes those thoughts out of her head, Bree needed her right now. Chloe quickly steps over to the two girls and gently rubs Bree's back while wiping the tears that had started to flow.

Aubrey gains her composer quite quickly this time seeing as this was her third breakdown in less than a 24-hour period. She inhales deeply and steps away from the comforting efforts of her friends and gently sits on Beca's bed grabbing a pillow to hug. Beca and Chloe sit on either side of her and wait for Aubrey to take action instead of pressuring her into talking.

AP: (looking at Beca) What am I gonna do about Stacie?

BM: You need to talk to her.

AP: But what if she doesn't want to ever see me again? (Looking down trying to keep calm)

BM: Bree you've known Stacie since you were three, I don't think she'll just drop your friendship like it was nothing.

AP: But I've never done anything to truly upset her and last night she looked really angry.

BM: Yes, but I also noticed there was sadness mixed in with the anger. I'm thinking she's mad because you came to talk to me instead of her, like I said you've known her since you were three.

AP: Gosh Becs, I made it seem like I didn't trust her. (Dropping her face into the pillow) I've known Stacie my whole life and I've only known you less than a year. Yet I come to you and talk about what's bothering me. What kind of friend am I? It's like I've turned my back on her.

BM: Oh Bree you didn't mean to make it seem that way. Like you said, you really only come to me to drown out your thoughts not to talk. I'm sure if you didn't talk to me you would've went to Stacie. So let's not go through the whole "what you should've done" talk and focus on what you need to do now. And that's to talk with Stace.

AP: What if she doesn't want to listen to me?

BM: Then you keep pursuing till she does.

CB: I agree with Beca on this Bree. It may take her some time, but eventually she'll listen I promise.

AP: How can you girls be so sure?

CB: Cause Stacie loves you and she's not going to just let you go over one little mistake.

AP: I guess you're right.

BM: Listen I don't want to ruin the vibe going on here, but it's already 10am so that means we have Bella rehearsals in like 30 mins.

CB: O-M-A-CA-GEE are you serious?!

BM: Dixie Chicks serious. (smirking)

CB: omg, omg I gotta get ready. Oh my gosh look at me I look like a mad woman.

BM: Calm down love. Why don't you take Bree here with you to go get ready and I'll notify the girls that rehearsals have been pushed back 20 mins. Is that enough time for you?

CB: Love?! (Feigning surprise with a toothy smile plastered on her face)

BM: Seriously is that all you heard? (Chuckling to herself)

CB: Well what can I say? One of the prettiest girls I know just called me love.

AP: (already at the door) I hate to break up your lovefest, but Chlo we really need to get to our room if we don't want to be late especially since we're the captains.

CB: Oh right. See you later sweetie. (Kissing Beca on the cheek before rushing towards Aubrey)

AP: (before leaving Beca's) Thanks Becs, I really appreciate everything.

BM: No roblem. See you at practice El Capitan.

AP: Whatever (rolling her eyes while letting out a small laugh) you better not be late Mitchell!

BM: Aye-aye although I can't guarantee anything. (Saluting Bree with her signature smirk as she closed the door)

Aubrey and Chloe arrive to practice early grateful Beca took it upon herself to push it back 20 minutes. The rest of the Bella's started to file in to the practice room and of course Beca wasn't there yet. One minute before practice started the short brunette walked in with smug grin aimed at Bree. The blonde just glared at her, but didn't say anything and instead started warm-ups. During the whole of practice Bree took notice that Stacie was keeping to herself and avoided any contact with her. Bree tried to call out to Stacie as the younger Bella was leaving the room as soon as practice was over. Stacie acted as if she didn't hear her and instead rushed forward and engaged herself in a conversation with Fat Amy. This routine continued for week.


	6. Bree Smiles

Aubrey was sitting on a bench in the quad trying to read her literature book, but her mind kept drifting back to her situation with Stacie. She didn't know what to do. Closing her book she whipped out her phone, put her one of her earbuds in, and started listening to the moody music she got from Beca. One song really caught her attention so she looked up the lyrics and started to sing along with the song.

AP: (singing)

 _Just the other day_

 _She was a little girl_

 _Taking over the world_

 _With her smile._

SC: (placing a hand on Bree's shoulder) We need to talk.

AP: (looking up internally happy to see Stacie) Okay.

SC: (now sitting next to Bree) So um

AP: (cutting Stacie off) No let me start. (Slight pause waiting for Stacie to interject, but she doesn't so she continues) I'm really sorry Ace. I didn't mean to hurt you. After thinking about it I realized I royally screwed up by going to Beca instead of you.

SC: Let me just stop you there.

AP: No, Stacie you need to hear me out

SC: (cutting Aubrey off) No I really don't. You see I did some thinking myself and I can't be mad at you. It's just not right. If I stayed mad at you I would be making myself into a hypocrite.

AP: Hypocrite?! That's not possible. Me going to Beca was like I was saying I didn't trust you. At that's not true cause out of everyone in my life I trust you the most, even more than my own parents.

SC: But I would be hypocrite. I can't be mad that you went to talk to a friend of ours instead of me when I was doing the exact same thing. That's why I was on Beca's dorm floor that night Bree. I too had things on my mind and was on my way to talk with Beca because oddly something about her is comforting. Not that I'm saying you're not comforting, but I guess Becs has some sort of air about her like she'll just understand where you're coming from.

AP: Right?!

SC: Yeah. So anyways I have no reason to be mad at. And plus I miss you and I'm sorry I ignored you for a whole week.

AP: Aww Ace I missed you too. (Hugging Stacie) So are we okay?

SC: More than okay Aubs, we're fantastic. (Smiling for the first time since the incident) Anyways before I interrupted you I heard you singing. What song is it 'cause it's nothing I've heard before.

AP: Oh just some song I got from Beca.

SC: Can you sing it for me?

AP: Um…I don't know it's not really my song style choice and I don't think I'll do it any justice if I sing it.

SC: Oh come on please (puppy eyes on full blast with a pout to accompany) It not being your style makes it even better.

AP: (not being able to say no to a pouting Stacie) ugh fine, but don't laugh at me if I don't sound good.

SC: Never.

 _Just the other day_

 _She was a little girl_

 _Taking over the world_

 _With her smile._

 _But just the other day_

 _I saw that little girl_

 _Taking a tongue down her throat_

 _By a boy that didn't give a damn_

 _That she was only fifteen,_

 _That she was more then willing_

 _To take a chance,_

 _To find romance,_

 _To grow up fast,_

 _But I know she is so much better_

 _Than to give it all away to the first guy,_

 _First try,_

 _First lie,_

 _First goodbye._

 _Just the other day_

 _She was a little girl_

 _Taking over the world_

 _With her laugh._

 _But just the other day_

 _I saw that little girl_

 _Taking her time with him,_

 _And I can't say I've ever been so proud._

 _'Cause she is only fifteen,_

 _That she is more then willing_

 _To take a chance,_

 _To find romance,_

 _To grow up fast._

 _But I know she is so much better,_

 _Than to give it all away to the first guy,_

 _First try,_

 _First lie,_

 _First goodbye_

During the song Bree kept stealing glances at Stacie too scared to keep her gaze on the girl. Aubrey felt that this song really portrayed the way she saw Stacie and singing it for her right now was frightening. By the end of the song Bree swore she saw a glint in Stacie's eyes, but then she blinked and it was gone. She was all smiles again.

SC: So fill me in on all that's happened this week with you.

AP: I have great news that you're gonna love, but you can't tell anybody 'cause it's not our secret to tell (squint glaring at Stacie)

SC: (scoffs) Since when have I been known to not keep secrets? (Raising her eyebrows)

AP: (laughing) Are you serious? Do you not remember the fiasco of Chloe's surprise birthday party last year? You know what maybe I shouldn't tell you.

SC: Awwwww come on Aubs? (Sporting her famous pout that gets Aubrey to say yes each time) I promise this time I won't say anything. Anyways the birthday incident was only 'cause Chlo was stalking me thinking I was secretly seeing a Treble.

AP: Fine I'll tell you. But you really really really can't say anything.

SC: I pinky promise (raising her pinky up to Bree to lock with)

AP: You're such a child (giggling while locking her pinky with Stacie's) So the Bechloe ship has set sail.

SC: WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! (Jumping up from the bench)

AP: (pulling Stacie back down) Keep it down Ace.

SC: I can't help it, I'm so excited (with the biggest smiles) It's about damn time. OMG I gotta go see Fat Amy and CR.

AP: No you can't Stace. You promised not to say anything.

SC: Yeah, but they owe me $50 each. (Frowning)

AP: You pinky promised.

SC: Gah no fair, you play dirty Aubs. You suckered me into offering that pinky promise.

AP: Hey it's not my fault I know you all too well. You never broke a pinky promise yet and I know you never will.

SC: Fine. (Crossing her arms and standing up) but that doesn't stop me from talking to Beca.

With that being said Stacie stuck out her tongue at Bree and took off running before she was caught. Aubrey just shook her head and laughed at her silly friend. That nature of Stacie is the exact reason Aubrey had fallen for her. She may have only realized it not long ago, but the past week thinking about growing up alongside Stacie really pushed Aubrey to believe that she was always in love with Stacie. Still laughing at the disappearing back of Stacie, Aubrey started to drift off to her own thoughts again.

 **Song: 15 - NeverShoutNever**


	7. Bree Reminisces

_Flashback_

It was the last day of Aubrey's junior year of high school and that meant she had only one more year left till she was shipped off to Barden University. She was angry, she was sad, she was happy, she was scared, but most of all she was lost. She hated that Barden was her only option but her father would only pay her tuition at his alma mater. She didn't want to go to Barden; she wanted to go to Juilliard. Even so Barden was better than not going anywhere as long as she was away from her overbearing father. But what was she to do with no one by her side? Aubrey wasn't the type that trusted easily and that left her with only Stacie and Jessie as her friends. But the fact that they were younger meant when it was time for her to go off to Barden she would have no one by her side.

All these revelations came down on her like a whirlwind and so instead of going to Stacie's that day she went home, curled herself up into a ball on her bed, and began to weep. Stacie had been waiting for Bree to come and so when she didn't Stacie knew something was wrong. She raced next door and straight into Bree's room. Knowing full well that Bree rarely shows her vulnerable side Stacie silently climbed in beside the blonde and wrapped herself around her. After an hour or so Bree finally calmed down, uncurled herself, and held onto Stacie; nuzzling her face into the leggy Brunettes neck. Couple minutes later Stacie gently pushed Aubrey's shoulders and started to wipe the tears that remained.

SC: What's wrong babe? (Whispering)

AP: I have only year left till I'm shipped off to Barden?

SC: I thought you were excited to get away from your dad though?

AP: I am, but you and Jessie won't be there.

SC: Aww Bree look at me (tilting Bree's chin upward to look into her eyes) I promise it won't feel that long before I'm there. And you just might make some new friends and even forget about me (hint of sadness in her voice)

AP: You're going to Barden? I thought you were gonna go to John Hopkins?

SC: I've been thinking about it and I could go anywhere for med school, but Barden is the only place that will have you.

AP: But you can't just drop going to a top school just for me Ace.

SC: Yes I can if I want to. It doesn't matter where I get my degree as long as I prove myself during internship and residency.

AP: Still Ace you're smart and you should take the opportunity to attend the best school you can and going to Barden is not beneficial.

SC: It is 'cause I'll get to see you.

AP: But still…

SC: No buts about it. It's my choice and I choose you.

AP: What's so special about me? (Tears welling up)

SC: More than I can begin to explain.

AP: Fine, but still you won't be graduating for another two years and what if by then you change your mind.

SC: I won't. (Lifting up her hand and extending her pinky) I pinky promise in two years time I will be in Barden and once I'm there I will never leave you.

AP: (locking her pinky with Stacie) If that's what you want.

SC: Feeling better?

AP: Yes.

SC: Good. Now tell me why do you call me Ace. (She never knew the reason)

AP: (laughing a little and smiling) I thought you knew why.

SC: I honestly don't.

AP: Cause you're really smart.

SC: I'm not that smart.

AP: Oh please don't kid yourself, you skipped a grade and not just anyone can do that.

SC: I guess so…

AP: Plus Ace just seems fitting to you.

SC: Whatever you say Aubs.

AP: (shaking her head lightly at the girl but smiling) Only you can call me that.


	8. Stacie Learns

Someone was knocking on Beca's door. When she opened up there was Stacie with a shit eating grin and she had no idea why.

SC: Hey Becs! (Excitement coating her words while she walks into the room)

BM: Hi….(Suspicious)

SC: So where's your redheaded lady friend?

BM: Russian Lit. ….Wait what?! I don't know what you're talking about. (Avoiding eye contact)

SC: Why you acting all strange I was just wondering where Chloe was? (Trying to sound oblivious)

BM: I'm not acting weird…why would I know where Chlo is? (Still avoiding eye contact)

SC: Then why can't you look at me?

BM: I don't know what you mean, I'm just thinking of a song I want to use in a mix I'm working on. (Biting her lower lip while attempting to keep eye contact)

SC: (Leaning over to whisper in Beca's ear) You know you really suck at lying (standing back straight) anyways rumor has it my OTP is finally official.

BM: OTP? (Confused)

SC: One True Pairing?!

BM: Yepp, still don't get it (completely lost now)

SC: Are you for serious?!

BM: Stace you know I don't understand half of the things you say right.

SC: You really are dense. (Sighing and rolling her eyes)

BM: Hey! (Slightly offended)

SC: Oh whatever. (Groaning) what I'm saying is I'm so happy for you (all excited again)

BM: Um..thanks (squinting at Stacie) but why are you happy for me?

SC: 'Cause you're finally dating Chlo of course.

BM: WHAT! No one knows; how do you know?! The only other person who knows is Aubr- she told you didn't she?! (Squinting again at Stacie)

SC: Yeah… (Shit eating grin plastered again)

BM: Wait that means you two are talking! You guys are talking! OMG Stace that's great (quickly hugging Stacie tightly)

SC: (Pushing Beca off her) Whoa there shortie…why are you so excited that me and Aubrey are talking?! (one eyebrow raised)

BM: Cause she was so down that day and has been for the whole week. Wait you don't hate me do you? Cause you know it's not like she came to-

SC: No Beca I don't hate you if I did, do you think I would be here? I just thought about it and I couldn't be mad at her.

BM: Oh yeah I get it when you love someone it's hard to be mad at them especially when they look so sad.

SC: What?! no that's not the reason. Well maybe a little, but like I told Bree, is that I can't be mad at her for coming to you to talk when I was doing the exact same thing.

BM: True. So when you gonna tell her you love her?

SC: I don't know. (Looking at the floor now)

BM: Hey we had a deal that when one confesses then the other will within a week. I gave an extension since you two weren't talking, but now that you are you have one week or else I tell her.

SC: So unfair. I don't even know if she likes me Bec. I can't lose her now, I've known her all my life.

Beca just stood there smirking. When the silence got to Stace she finally looked to Beca and noticed the smirk.

SC: You know something. (Squinting)

BM: Maybe, Maybe not (Shrugging her shoulders)

SC: What do you know?! (Now trying to start a staring contest)

BM: Nothing really, just there's this little bird that visited me awhile back and said something about wanting the shadow princess.

SC: Shadow Princess?

BM: That's all I can say (stuffing her hands in her pocket and shrugging)

SC: Shadow Princess? Shadow princess…..(pondering when it hit her) no it can't be (whispering)

BM: What can't be?

SC: When we we're little we used play this game I liked to call Come Shadow with Me.

BM: Come Shadow with Me?! I swear you two have the weirdest names for things.

SC: Hey I thought it was a cool name. It's like saying come play with me but since we we're using shadows it's come shadow with me. (smiling while thinking of her childhood) Aubs favorite version was kingdom time so we did it often.

BM: Okay… like I said she wants the Shadow Princess.

SC: She wants herself?!

BM: (scoffs) and you called me dense.

SC: What? She was the princess.

BM: According to her so were you.

SC: Ohhhhh….. OH MY GOSH BECS YOU GOTTA HELP ME!

BM: Why are you yelling?! And help you with what? (lost)

SC: Get my girl of course silly (like it was obvious) but first you gotta tell the Bella's about you and Chlo.

BM: Why?!

SC: So I don't make your reveal seem lame compared to mine and plus I gotta collect my winnings.

BM: Winnings?

SC: Yeah I had a bet going with CR and Fat Amy that you and Chlo we're going to get together.

BM: But you knew I liked Chlo, isn't that like cheating?

SC: I didn't know if Chlo liked you back and I made the bet before you told me about your feelings.

BM: Gosh fine I'll let it be known. So what's the plan on capturing Hitler?

Stacie and Beca planned for the next three hours and finally came up with the perfect scenario.


	9. Beca's Plan

Beca walked into the practice room thirty minutes early knowing full well Aubrey would already be there. She had talked with Chloe earlier that day about letting the Bella's know about their relationship and she was on board. Now was the time to put her plan into action.

BM: Hey Aubrey.

AP: Beca! What are you doing here so early?

BM: I wanted to ask if you could do me a favor.

AP: Depends.

BM: Well me and Chlo we're talking about letting the Bella's know about our relationship and all, but I still want to make it special for Chloe so I kind of want to make it movie-cringing worthy.

AP: You really are a sap aren't you?

BM: I just want to make her happy. (Glazed over eyes just thinking about her girlfriend)

AP: And I trust you will. So what's the plan?

BM: Well I was thinking the best time to let everyone know would be during practice. But since I know you wouldn't just stop practice just for a reveal I figured I can make it sort of like practice.

AP: You've intrigued me. Continue.

BM: So I was thinking that since tomorrow is focused on vocals we can arrange for everyone to prepare a song that has some meaning behind it or something.

AP: You have a song figured out already don't you?

BM: You know me so well Posen (smirking) so….can we do it?

AP: Yes, on one condition.

BM: Gah can't you ever just be nice?

AP: I thought you wanted to make Chloe happy.

BM: Fine. What's the condition?

AP: Since you seemed to have no problem coming super early today, you can no longer be late and give your lame excuses.

BM: That's it?!

AP: Yepp.

BM: You've got yourself a deal. (Smiling widely)

With the plan set in stone Beca headed to the chairs to wait for others to arrive, but before settling she threw a question at Aubrey.

BM: So what you going to sing to Stace?

AP: Who says I was gonna sing to Stacie?

BM: I don't know I just figured you'd try and let her know how you feel.

AP: I've sang for her already and I don't think she wants to acknowledge me.

BM: You sang for her?!

AP: Yeah that song 15 by NeverShoutNever that you gave me. I just felt it really portrayed how I viewed her.

BM: 15?! Really you sang that song?

AP: Yeah, why is there something wrong with it?

BM: I don't know just that song seems really vague. You need something clear and to the point.

AP: I'm not like that though. It's hard for me.

BM: Well I'm not going to say anymore since others should be in soon, but I think you should take this chance and put yourself out there.

AP: Maybe.

That was the end of their conversation and less than three minutes later Chloe and Fat Amy were walking in.

FA: Whoa Chloe am I seeing a mirage or is that really Beca sitting over there? (Pointing at Beca)

BM: Oh whatever Amy you act like I can't be early (rolling her eyes)

FA: I know you can be shortstack but you're never…..(gasp) Say it isn't so! (Wide eyed)

BM: Say what isn't so? (Not sure what Amy is thinking)

FA: You're shagging the commander! Mitchsen is happening!

At this point Aubrey has turned her attention to the conversation at hand.

BM & AP: WHAT?!

FA: Well, why else would Beca be early? (Slightly scared since Bree was glaring at her)

AP: Enough. I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. Cardio now, Amy. And no horizontal running either.

BM: Don't you think that's a bit harsh Bree?

AP: No I don't 'cause rumors are serious business, but if you don't believe so you can go ahead and join her.

BM: GAH see what you've done Patricia! All this just because I came early

FA: sorry (whispered truly feeling guilty she let her mouth go without thinking)

The rest of the Bella's started to arrive and saw Fat Amy and Beca already doing cardio while Chloe and Aubrey had their backs to them discussing something. Without questioning anything the others joined the two on cardio, figuring practice had started. When Aubrey turned around and saw this she had to hold back her laughter to address the situation.

AP: What are you all doing?

SC: What does it look like Bree? Cardio of course (now stopping mid run)

AP: I can see that Ace, but why?

SC: I don't know I just saw them doing it and figured practice had started. (Pointing at Fat Amy and Beca who had both decided seconds ago that their legs no longer worked and were now laying on the floor)(The others nodded in agreement)

AP: (laughing out loud now) Not exactly.

SC: You mean I just voluntarily did cardio when I didn't have to?! And why are you laughing?

AP: Cause since when does Fat Amy do cardio willingly.

SC: I did think that was strange.

FA: Hey it's not my fault my mermaid dancing skills were of most importance in Tasmania rather than your crazy cardio

AP: And it's not my fault you like to speak your mind too freely thus resulting in punishment.

SC: Punishment? What did she say?

BM: Trust me Stace you don't want to know. (arm lifted up and finger waving around)

AP: She claimed that me and Beca we're hooking up.

SC: What?! Wait, then why were you running Becs?

BM: Cause apparently thinking that it wasn't cool Amy had to do cardio for being herself makes it so I'm in agreement with her.

At this point all the Bella's were now laughing as the situation unfolded. They couldn't believe they had all voluntarily done cardio thanks to Amy surprisingly.

AP: Alright 5 minute break since you all took it upon yourselves to take care of cardio.

5 Minutes later

AP: Okay before practice truly starts I need to make an announcement about tomorrow's practice.

CB: Are we doing something different? You didn't tell me.

AP: (looking at Chloe) Yeah I just came up with it not long ago. Seeing how the girls willingly joined the two means we are becoming more of a team and thought that we could change things up a bit. (Now looking at the group) Tomorrow's focus is on vocals still, but since I want us to strengthen our bond I figure each person should prepare a song to present. And not just any old song either. I want each to choose a song that has some meaning behind it. You can also share what it means if you want, but I won't push it. So please take this seriously and be ready for tomorrow.

SC: (raising her hand) If we're all singing tomorrow, are we still doing cardio or practicing dance moves?

AP: No tomorrow is strictly on expressing ourselves. So yes Ace you can wear what you please since I know that's what you're really thinking about.

SC: Aww you know me so well. I must be special (winking at Bree)

AP: I've only known you since you were born, but yeah I guess you're special (deadpanned)

FA: Not that I that I mind the Staubrey love banter going on, but are we gonna start practice soon.

AP: Actually since you all need to prepare for tomorrow this will be it for today.

The Bella's cheered and quickly left before Aubrey had a change of heart. Only Bree, Chloe, Stacie, and Beca were left in the room.

BM: Nice way to set that up Bree.

CB: Set what up?

AP: The whole song thing was actually Becs idea.

CB: Really? (Looking at Beca)

BM: Yeah I figured it could be how we let the girls know about us dating and stuff (secretly glancing at Stacie)

CB: So what are we singing?

BM: Oh no Beale this is not a duet thing, you gotta choose your own song. I have mine all planned out already. (Smirking) Only thing is I say we don't tell them till after both of us have sung.

AP: So are you two going first or last?

BM: Um I figured you can go first being that you're captain and then Chlo and then me.

SC: Can I go last?

AP: Why?

SC: I thought of a song already and if I go after BeChloe I don't think anyone will pay much interest with the shock of the two. I figure going last is best.

AP: What's the song? (Squinting at Stacie)

SC: It's a secret. No worries Aubs, it's not anything racy in fact I think you'll really like it.

AP: Fine. I'll come up with the order later tonight. But for now let's go get coffee.

With that the four went off to the coffee house nearby campus and enjoyed the rest of their afternoon before separating for the night to prepare for tomorrow.


	10. Can You Hear My Heart?

Taking Beca's advice Bree had stayed up all night trying to find a song for her to sing to Stacie. She finally settled on a song around 2 am before deciding that sleep was much needed. After being startled awake due to her alarm her nervousness started to bubble. She hoped the song she decided on wasn't too vague again. It was now 10am which meant she had a little over 3 hours to practice her song.

 _3 and a half hours later_

Aubrey was now in the auditorium waiting for the Bella's due to arrive in the next 20 mins. To distract herself from the nervousness building up Bree decided to take this time to study. To Aubrey's surprise Beca strolled in not even 5 minutes after herself.

Bree: Whoa are my eyes deceiving me?

Beca: Shut it Posen. I promised I would start coming early.

Bree: Yeah, but I figured you'd be like 5 minutes early.

Beca: I would, but I couldn't contain my jitters and I couldn't see Chlo so I figured I would come here to try and calm the nerves.

Bree: I guess I wasn't the only one.

Beca: Oh.. so you decided to sing to Stace? (Smirking at Bree) What you got planned?

Bree: I'm not telling you.

Beca: Aw come on Breeeee…pleeeeeaase (trying to put on the Chloe famous pout)

Bree: Oh My Acagod! You did not just try and be Chloe! Did hit your head before coming here did you cause (waving her finger at Beca) all that is so not you.

Beca: (scoffs in defeat)hmph… I thought it'd work.

Bree: Wow you haven't even been with Chlo for a month and already all your "badassery" is gone.

Beca: Hey! I'm still badass.

Bree: Really?! 'cause you didn't just plead with me to spill the beans while sporting a full blown puppy eyed pout.

Beca: I'll have you know the most badass thing a badass person such as I could do is express emotions freely.

Bree: Yeah keep telling yourself that. You've just gone soft. (Laughing at Beca)

Beca: (started to laugh along with Bree) What can I say, love has a strange effect on me.

The two continued to laugh not realizing that both their nervousness had faded away. The rest of the Bella's entered the room and were surprised to be walking in on the two actually enjoying each others company. When the pair's laughter finally died down they noticed the group that had walked in. Neither were surprised that the group all had similar looks of shock except for the two who had matching small smiles gracing their face. Of course this exchange between Bree and Beca did not faze Chloe or Stacie knowing full well how well the two got along. After the shock started to disappear Fat Amy decided to talk her mind again.

Amy: You liars!

Beca: What the hell you talking about?

Amy: Last time I said you guys were shagging you both denied it. But look at you guys now there is definitely something going on.

Bree: If you don't want to do cardio again Amy I suggest you stop speaking. (glaring at the girl)

Amy: Fine, but all I gotta say is I approve. Mitchsen is my part of my top 3 OTPs.

Bree: What are you talking about?!

Beca: Trust me Bree you don't want to know.

Bree: You understood what she just said?!

Beca: Yeah not that I had a choice when Stacie bombarded me with a similar saying. I didn't understand her at first either.

Again the group regained their shocked expressions after witnessing the easy flow of conversation between the two with no bitterness or snark. The two took note of their faces again and started to laugh once again.

Beca: (winding down from all the laughter) If you guys must know, surprisingly me and the Aca-Nazi are actually pretty good friends outside of the Bella's.

Bree: Really? Aca-Nazi?

Beca: Yeah (with a shrug) sometimes I straight up refer to you as Hitler.

Bree: Now that's just ridiculous.

Beca: It's whatever. Anyways I think we need to do some debriefing before one of them (pointing towards the group) has a mental breakdown.

Bree: My bets on either Ashley or Jessica. (Clapping her hands twice) Alright ladies, why don't you all take a seat and Becs and I will answer your questions for five minutes and once time is up we will start practice. Understood?

All: Yes (while settling themselves in their seat)

Amy: So are you guys shagging?

Bree: No Amy. We are strictly friends besides Beca is dating someone.

Amy: What?! (Looking at Beca) so who's the lucky lady?

Beca: Thanks B (glaring at Bree) and who says it's a lady?

CR: Oh come on Beca. You do know your whole get-up screams gay right?!

Beca: Are you serious?!

CR: Hey don't get mad at me, I'm not the one thinking that skinny jeans, flannel, and boots are straight girl attire.

Beca: That's just ridiculous. Did it maybe dawn on you that maybe I just feel comfortable in this type of clothing.

CR: I don't make the rules, but I get your point. Sorry.

Beca: It's fine. Next.

Jess: So…is it a lady?

Beca: (releasing a defeated sigh) if you all must know. Yes she is. And no I'm not telling you who she is (seeing out of the corner of her eye Amy was about to jump to ask who) Besides this questioning is supposed to be about mine and Aubrey's friendship and not an interrogation on my relationship status.

Stacie: Oh please like it's so hard for us to see that you two can be friends seeing how similar you two are (the rest nodded their heads in the background) And you being in a relationship is far more intriguing. (Smirking at Beca)

As Amy was about to spew her input a blaring sound rang out.

Bree: Alright girls 20 questions is now over, time to start practice. If you notice on the whiteboard I have listed the order we will follow, with myself being the first since I am captain.

Beca: Yeah let's get to business.

Aubrey stood in front of the girls, took a big breath, locked her gaze with Stacie, and began to sing.

 _I hung up the phone tonight_

 _Something happened for the first time_

 _Deep inside it was a rush_

 _What a rush_

 _'Cause the possibility_

 _That you would ever feel the same way about me_

 _It's just too much_

 _Just too much_

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?_

 _All I ever think about is you_

 _You got me hypnotized_

 _So mesmerized_

 _And I've just got to know_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Do you ever think_

 _When you're all alone_

 _All that we could be?_

 _Where this thing could go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath_

 _When I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back_

 _Like the way you do?_

 _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away_

 _Going away_

 _Has it ever crossed your mind_

 _When we're hanging,_

 _Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

 _Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)_

 _See it's a chance we've gotta take_

 _'Cause I believe that we can make_

 _This into something that'll last_

 _Last forever, forever_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)_

 _All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)_

 _You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)_

 _So mesmerized (mesmerized)_

 _And I've just got to know_

 _Do you ever think (ever think)_

 _When you're all alone (all alone)_

 _All that we could be,_

 _Where this thing could go (go)_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_

 _Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_

 _Do you catch a breath,_

 _When I look at you,_

 _Are you holding back,_

 _Like the way I do,_

 _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(when you're all alone_

 _All that we could be,_

 _Where this thing could go)_

 _Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

At the end of the song Aubrey finally broke her gaze with Stacie, but the hint of sadness could be seen before so.

Bree: (Trying to hold in her tears) um Chlo your turn. (Rushing now to sit behind all the girls)

Chloe: Oh okay. So the song I prepared is for a very special person in my life. (She began to sing and much like Aubrey she made eye contact with Beca and flashed her loving smile)

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

Beca was silently chuckling to herself because of course her girlfriend would sing a Disney song, but she couldn't stop the goofy grin she was now sporting.

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

 _We need each other_

 _To have, to hold._

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _I'll be there from this day on,_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

 _No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

 _You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_

 _Always_

 _I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there always_

Just before Chloe sang the last two lines Beca stood up and made her way to Chloe. Beca took hold of Chloe's hand as her last note rang out and before anything else could happen she began to sing the song she had prepared.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

At this moment Beca pulled Chloe to herself, looked lovingly into her eyes, and they began to slow dance. Everything around the two faded away and they were in their own world not noticing the surprised faces around and the tears now flowing out of Bree.

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Once Beca finished singing she cupped Chloe's face, wiping away the happy tears that had fallen, and pulled her into a loving kiss. Before things got too heated Stacie broke the moment.

Stacie: (Jumping up from her seat and extending her hand towards Amy and CR) Aw yeah Aca-bitches pay up.

Beca: Gee thanks Stace glad to see my relationship status is only a means for you at winning a bet.

Amy: ah damn short-stack if I had known you were with Chlo I wouldn't have said anything about Mitchsen pairing. But hey at least now I got a new OTP "Bloe"

Stacie: It's BeChloe not Bloe. (Glaring at Amy)

Beca: Um actually guys it neither. It's just love (goofy grin gracing her face trying to hold back her laughter for saying such a cheesy line)

Chloe: Aww babe you're so sweet, but honestly you gotta dial back the cuteness before I need to lock you up.

Beca: Lock me up?! Why would you do that?!

Chloe: Why?! So I won't have competition of course. I'm possessive. (Blinking her eyes feigning innocence)

Beca: What have I gotten myself into? (Smiling) But still I only got eyes for you love. (crinkling her nose at Chloe)

Amy: OMG can we please stop all this sweet talk. I swear I must now be diabetic just listening to you two.

All the Bella's laughed at Amy's comment and before long Aubrey wrangled them all back on track and called for Ashley to sing her song. Ashley began singing Thank You by Simple Plan all the while shooting daggers at Jessica. As soon as she finished Jessica jumped up and shot her own eye daggers at Ashley as she belted out What the Hell by Avril Lavigne. The air in the room was now tense as Cynthia-Rose took front and center. She quickly stated that the song she had simply portrayed a movement she felt strong about. Ironically after the fighting songs, from Ashley and Jessica, CR performing Where is the Love By Black Eyed Peas brought the tension down. Lilly slowly made her way to the front. Before she started it looked like she was explaining her song choice, but no one could really tell. She began to sing surprisingly loud enough for everyone. Her choice was the DDR song Butterfly by which everyone silently agreed was fitting for the out-of-this-world weird Asian. Everyone thought Lilly's performance was something till Fat Amy started singing Parle a ma main by Fatal Bazooka. No one expected a song in another language or the fact that Fat Amy apparently knew French.

CR: Whoa Amy what the hell was that?

Amy: Oh just a French pop song.

CR: I think we already figured what language it was. What I mean is, what they hell is the song about?

Amy: It's "talk to the hand" you know cause I'm sick of all my boyfriends and that's what this song is about basically.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and secretly planning to later look up the translated lyrics. At this time Stacie made her way to the front and caught everyone off guard. No one had taken notice of the girls outfit. It wasn't her typical skimpy clothing that barely covered anything. Instead today she was wearing a very innocent white sundress and her hair was half-up half-down with a daisy and baby breath flower crown to complete her look. All expected some racy song from the girl, but seeing how she was dressed they were now confused what song would be performed.

Stacie: So the song I have chosen is like Chloe's choice in that it's for a very special someone. (Before she started she locked her gaze with a heartbroken looking Aubrey)

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

 _I dreamt I held you in my arms_

 _When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

 _So I hung my head, and I cried_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 _I'll always love you and make you happy_

 _If you will only say the same_

 _But if you leave me to love another,_

 _You'll regret it all one day_

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Up to this point Stacie had made her way to stand directly in front of Bree. She now pulled the girl up by both hands. She released one hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

As Stacie finished her song she leaned toward Bree kissing her cheek before taking about five steps away from the girl with her back facing Bree. Before anyone could say anything she looked over her shoulder with a loving glint in her eyes, extended her hand back with her pinky extended out to Bree and said

 _"I pinky promise to forever be your Shadow Princess because you will always be the light of my life"_

Songs mentioned and sung in order:

Bree: Crush - David Archuleta

Chloe: I'll be in Your heart – Phil Collins

Beca: Can't help falling in Love – Elvis Presley

Ashley: Thank You – Simple Plan

Jessica: What the hell – Avril Lavigne

CR: Where is the Love – Black Eyed Peas

Lilly: Butterfly –

Fat Amy: Parle a ma main – Fatal Bazooka

Stacie: You're My Sunshine – Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell


End file.
